


Book Commentary: Secrets

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [78]
Category: Undercover Girl Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * So, apparently Jesse’s a kid spy.
  * What’s her mission at the mall? (It’s been ages since I’ve read this first book, but I’m getting training mission vibes?) And why do I get the feeling that the hobo guy’s part of whatever training mission or something?
  * What’s the fishbowl? And why’s failing the mission bad enough that Jesse’s afraid of going back there?
  * Jurassic pork? That’s the cheesiest pun I’ve heard in a while.
  * Lawnhead? What kinda insult is Lawnhead? Does that mean he’s got a military buzzcut for hair or does it mean his hair is a mess like an overgrown lawn?




	2. Chapter 2

  * So, the secret spy base is underground. I’m getting “mad scientist lab” vibes already.
  * Prov the Office Manager sneaks Jesse chocolate sometimes to give her an occasional sense of normal childhood. Because she’s awesome.
  * So, Mary’s officially called Jesse’s carer. Or spy handler. Or tutor. Or something.
  * Oh, fun. Jesse _technically_ completed the assignment, but she’s worried she messed it up.
  * Also, apparently her best friend, Rohan, disappeared… uh, _got sick_ and left… under mysterious circumstances.
  * Oh, fun. Rohan disappeared shortly after getting suspicious of their C2 agency’s motives and started hacking into stuff. Because of course there needs to be a conspiracy element.
  * Yeah, Jesse getting called to the director’s office is probably a bad sign, since this sounds like the closest thing she’s had to getting called into the principal’s office.




	3. Chapter 3

  * Of course the guy Jesse was tracking works for C2 too and was part of her test. (And apparently she knocked him out hard enough to give him a huge goose egg on his head.)
  * And of course Liam doesn’t believe a kid could’ve been the one to track him. Because apparently (based on a huge implication here) he wasn’t told exactly _who_ was being tested. And because ageism and not believing child prodigies are a thing. Or something.
  * Also, apparently ~~Spy Kids~~ Operation IQ is supposed to be a huge step in science, according to Director Granger? So, like, are these kids supposed to be genetically engineered to be superhero super spies or something?
  * Oh, fun. I’m getting “Jesse got tortured” vibes about the implication of what happened when she tried to run away from C2 to be a normal kid.




	4. Chapter 4

  * So, Director’s giving Jesse her first real mission, Liam is her totally-not-a-chaperone-spy-partner, and he’s still pissed about the whole Spy Kids thing.
  * Oh, fun. The hobo she ran into while tracking Liam worked for C2, too, and she’dve been dead for getting caught if it wasn’t a training mission.




	5. Chapter 5

  * Mary making so many random excuses about why she’s searching Jesse’s bed is definitely suspicious. Either she was looking for dirt on Jesse to give to Director Granger or she was trying to bug Jesse.
  * Oh, fun. The whole “child prodigy spy” thing even means that Jesse’s got a crapton of security measures she set up on her laptop. I mean, sure, I’ve seen that kids take to technology better than adults a lot, but this is ridiculous (even given a generic spy situation).
  * OK, Jai is… one of Jesse’s other friends in the spy program?
  * OK, apparently the C2 building is disguised as, like, a regular office building or something, given how Jesse’s able to look out onto the street and wish she was like one of the normal kids she sees out the window? And only the labs and Director Granger’s office are in the secret underground lair?
  * So, Jesse’s worried about her first mission being a way for C2 to get rid of her like Rohan? Yeah, that… seems like a possibility already.




	6. Chapter 6

  * OK, so this Jai kid is a musical prodigy and is awesome at the violin.
  * Apparently Jesse’s afraid that if she was a musical prodigy, too, being, like, the Biggest Mary Sue Ever will make people not like her, especially since Jai and the missing Rohan are her only two friends.
  * So, Jesse and Jai are Definitely Not Being Bugged Right Then (Supposedly), and Jai’s trying to get Jesse to tell him what’s freaking her out.




	7. Chapter 7

  * Yeah, Jai’s definitely onto the fact that Jesse’s trying to keep secrets from him. Because, y’know, genius child prodigy spy kids.
  * And of course he guessed the basics of what’s going on.
  * “Let’s play Yahtzee because that’s what we normally do now and I’m trying to use it as a really bad distraction.”
  * Jai hates playing Yahtzee without matching colored dice. Yeah, that sounds like a vaguely autistic thing.
  * Jesse and Jai are both math geniuses because of course they are.
  * Yep. This game is definitely “let’s just use our game as a crappy distraction from being worried.”




	8. Chapter 8

  * Of course they’ve got a Super Secret Spy Car Garage at C2.
  * Oh, fun. Apparently the C2 hideout is disguised as a Legit Insurance Company With Regular Civilian Customers.
  * And Liam’s still being a jerk who Does Not Like Kids.
  * “You’ll look like a loser” is a bit harsh, but Liam does kinda have a point saying that Jesse could possibly blow her cover by standing out with a super-new-looking backpack.
  * “You think I’m a freak, don’t you?” Uh, what?




	9. Chapter 9

  * So, Jesse’s parents died in a car crash when she was a year old, so she got adopted by C2 for their Super Spy Kid program. And she’s supposedly got no other family. That doesn’t sound sketchy at all…
  * And here’s the explanation of who the child prodigy that Jesse was compared to. I guess? I wasn’t paying attention, plus it’s been way too long since I tried blogging this book.
  * And now Jesse is infodumping about human smelling ability.
  * Now Jesse’s new mission is to pretend to be a normal new kid at a normal school while checking out the target.
  * Oh, hey, now she’s getting a spy watch. ~~And it actually tells time!~~
  * Oh, fun. Apparently there are more kids in the Super Spy Kid program, or Operation IQ or whatever, and Liam’s last kid partner had a nervous breakdown from the whole thing. Because that’s not sketchy at all.




	10. Chapter 10

  * Yay for something like social anxiety.

  * Also, the teacher being called Mr. Rathbone suddenly reminds me of Mr. Ratburn from Arthur.

  * Lemme guess. The kid Jesse’s supposed to be shadowing is the kid who’s absent that day.

  * So, this Hugh kid is supposed to be the class clown, and I’m over here like 😒

  * The teacher being suspicious of Jesse is suspicious.

  * And... apparently this Jasmine girl is actually just late because flute lessons.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
